


La casa de pan de jengibre

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas fic, Gift Fic, M/M, No Mary, Post Season 4, Spanish Translation, no rosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: Esto se escribió como un fic de regalo para DaisyFairyv en Tumblr.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	La casa de pan de jengibre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Gingerbread House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850614) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom). 



En un día húmedo, ventoso y frío en diciembre, John suspiró mientras miraba los diecisiete escalones que todavía tenía que subir para llegar a casa después de un interminable doble turno, luego se detuvo e inspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza. La señora Hudson tenía que haber estado horneando sus galletas de jengibre.

Pero no, la señora Turner y ella se habían marchado a ese crucero con el que Sherlock las había sorprendido el primer día de diciembre, un regalo anticipado de navidad, había dicho. John le había mirado cuando colocó los billetes delante de ella, y se había sorprendió cuando ella puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello, le besó la mejilla y corrió, sí, en de hecho había corrido para empezar a hacer las maletas. Sacudió la cabeza otra vez para aclarar su memoria y finalmente subió arriba para encontrarse con un desastre en la cocina, pero en su lugar una hermosa casa de pan de jengibre estaba en el sitio donde normalmente estaba colocado su portátil sobre el escritorio.

Era un caserío, con un porche cubierto, completo con un columpio para el porche y un diminuto perro de mazapán estirado frente a la puerta como esperando a que alguien llegara a casa. De alguna manera incluso habían puesto un árbol de navidad dentro de la casa y lo habían hecho para que pareciera brillar. Sus sillones estaban junto a el y un diminuto gato estaba durmiendo sobre el suyo. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó a Sherlock acercarse por detrás y deslizar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

\- ¡Sherlock!

\- ¿Te gusta?

-Tú hiciste esto.

-Lo hice.

-Pero—

Hace un par de días estaba perdiendo el tiempo online y me encontré con esta casa. Está en Sussex Downs, las colmenas están incluidas—las habría hecho pero me quedé sin pan de jengibre y pensé que era un poco mucho…hay manzanos, los vecinos más cercanos están a un buen medio kilómetro de distancia…

\- ¿Sherlock? -. John se dio la vuelta para estar de cara a él y le miró a los ojos. - ¿Qué has hecho?

-Después del último caso, cuando tú—

-Solo fue un rasguño Sherlock. Estoy bien.

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza, luego le besó la frente ligeramente y le acercó contra su pecho fuertemente. -Simplemente me recordó lo frágil que es la vida, lo importante que eres para mí, y para ser honestos me estoy cansando, John. No son los casos en sí, es la prensa, viviendo bajo un microscopio mientras—ni siquiera podemos dejar la calle Baker sin que alguien intente sacarnos una foto juntos, ya no merece la pena, y no estoy dispuesto a ponerte en riesgo más. No es perfecto, necesita un poco de trabajo, pero nos podemos mudar ahí en la primavera. Solo si tú quieres—

-¿No te aburrirás, Sherlock? Sin los puzles, el trabajo—

Sherlock usó un solo dedo para subir suavemente la barbilla de John para poder mirarle a los ojos. -John Watson, siempre has sido el mayor de todos mis puzles. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida intentando resolver lo insoluble…

-Compraste la granja-. John se rio por su propio chiste pero pronto se perdió con el toque de los dedos de Sherlock en su pelo, y su boca sobre la suya, besándole como si fuera el único propósito que tenía en la vida.

Sherlock se apartó, sin aliento y asintió. -Sí, John. Compré la granja por ti, por nosotros, solo si tú la quieres—si no, lo entiendo—

John parpadeó en su dirección y sacudió la cabeza. -Por supuesto que quiero—no puedes pensar—espera ¿Sherlock?

-Levanta ese trozo de tejado, el que no tiene glaseado.

John hizo lo que le dijo y su mano derecha se fue hasta su boca mientras metía su derecha y luego levantó un sencillo anillo de platino. - ¿Sherlock?

-John-. Cogió el anillo de los dedos de John y cautelosamente se arrodilló. -John Hamish Watson, ¿harás el honor de convertirte en mi esposo?

John posó una mano temblorosa sobre la aguda cara, y vio los ojos brillantes preocupados durante un segundo antes de ver la respuesta en las lágrimas de John antes de que respondiera. -Sí, idiota, por supuesto que sí-. Se mordió el labio cuando Sherlock deslizó el anillo en su dedo, luego le ayudó a ponerse de pie y se apoyó contra su pecho, suspirando cuando sintió los brazos de Sherlock envolverse alrededor de él una vez más. -Por supuesto que sí.


End file.
